Stars
by Drayeth
Summary: The Enterprise is the lead ship in the first battle of the Romulancardissian vs Federationklingion. They are about to die when they are helped by an unexpected source from a different dimension. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T READ THIS FANFIC IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SOME STAR WARS EPISODES OR HAVEN"T SEEN SOME STARTREK THE NEXT GENERATION EPISODES. **

**Sorry about that. I just don't want to explain the characters. Jania, Jacen, And Anikan Solo are Han's and Leia's children. If you don't know what I mean read the books. All Characters I use that have to deal with Star wars are in the books. I know I'm a Starwars geek so what. This Fanfic takes place 13 years after The Return of The Jedi. Though it takes place in the Startrek galaxy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with starwars or startrek. They belong to Lucasfilms and I think paramount. **

**The story is set at the time of the Klingoin/Federation Vs Romulan/Cardiassian War. Yes I know that that war hasn't happened yet**. **The Enterprise D is fighting and is being overwhelmed.**

"Sir we just lost Life support on decks 3,4 and 6. Evacuations are underway." Worf yelled. He had to yell because things were exploding all around him.

"Do we have wrap back again?" Riker said. BAM The ship was rocked. "We would have" Geordi said "If the Cardissians hadn't just knocked it out again.

"Sir shields are coming -BAM- never mind. They were just knocked out again." Ensign Crusher said.

"How are weapons" Picard asked. "Phasers are at minimum and Torpedoes are on-BAM-knocked out." Worf reported.

On the view screen two Romulan and one Cardissian capital ships were surrounding them.

"Were dead" counselor Troy said.

All of a sudden an anomaly appeared. The pink clouds of gas spewed into space. The anomaly itself was a rainbow of color. A hole had been ripped into the galaxy and ships from another universe flew in. The ships started to fly out. It looked like those ships were fighting as well. "What are those" Picard and Riker said in awe. All of a sudden three triangular ships faced the circle of ships and let loose a barrage of weapon fire. The Romulan ships were destroyed easily.

"Sir shields are back up" yelled Wesley Crusher.

"Sir intruder alert" Worf said "Cargo bay 4" I'm detecting weapon signatures.

"Send security forces" Picard said.

"Sir they are heading here to the bridge" Worf said. "Sir they are already in the turbolift" A few minutes later 10 figures stepped out of the turbo lift. 8 of them were holding beams of light, 2 of them were holding sleek looking guns.

"My name is Luke Skywalker" The figure holding the green light beam said "Who are you?"

**Short chapter I know. Now please LEAVE REVIEWS**


	2. The Force

**Thanks for the 2 of you who left reviews. Setoglomper and Sikar. Thank you. Now READ AND REVIEW. **

"My name is Luke Skywalker" The figure holding the green light beam "Who are you" The figures behind him took what looked to be defensive positions. They spanned out in different positions that looked kind of like an arrow. The ship was rocked but no one noticed. They were to busy looking at each other.

"My name is Jean-Luke Picard captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D. "Picard continued "May I ask you to lower your weapons" As he said this the ship took more and more fire. The Enterprise wouldn't last much longer. A short sudden beep sounded meaning weapons back online. Picard turned slowly away from the people that were in a different dimension who weren't lowering their weapons. Just then a miracle happened. Or maybe it wasn't a miracle the other ships that were originally fighting turned and let loose on the Romulan and Cardiassian ships. Those ships had better weapon systems then anything seen before. One. Two. Three ships were ripped apart. There was still a fleet of ships left. All of a sudden those ships disappeared. They weren't gone. Only cloaked.

"Cardiassian's don't have that technology." Riker said in wonder.

"They do now." Picard responded. They were standing right next to each other in the middle of the bridge.

"Sir, the Romulan and Cardiassian flag ships are hailing us." Crusher said.

"On screen" Picard ordered.

"Hello captain" The ugly face on the screen said in a drawling tone. "Will you surrender?" The guests on board dropped their weapons. The sound made the Cardiassian look at them.

"I see you have some guests." Picard couldn't speak.

"What, Chewbacca got your tongue." One of the people looked up with anger in his eyes.

"DON"T YOU DARE INSULT CHEWIE" He turned and charged at the view screen. The cardiassian had mock fear in his eyes and face. He lifted his blaster and fired at the view screen. The bolt of red energy flew at the view screen. When it hit, then the entire bridge would be pulled into space.

"NOOOOOOO" Riker yelled and tackled the person who fired his blaster right before he tackled them. Two bolts flew at the fragile view screen. Both the Cardiassian and Romulan laughed in triumph. Just mere inches from the screen the two bolts stopped and slowly dissipated. The man cried out. Riker grabbed the mans blaster and tossed it to Worf.

"WHY CHEWIE WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE" the man cried in anguish.

"I did not kill him, little man. The Yuzzahn Vong did." **(a/n sorry if I spelled that wrong) **Picard and the bridge crew were scared. Thier reality had just been shattered.

"Sitting down, ehh? That's not going to do anything." The opposing fleet somehow was forced out of Cloak. "WHAT' the Cardiassian and the Romulan screamed as they disappeared in a blinding flash of white. All around the Enterprise ships were being destroyed. As soon as they appread from cloak they self-destructed.

"GET US OUT OF HERE NOW" Riker yelled.

"MAXIUM WARP TO EARTH, ENGAGE" Picard yelled. Ships were still exploding. The klingion and Federation fleets retreated. Only the Enterprise remained.

"I SAID GET US OUT OF HERE" Riker said. The long dead sheilds weren't coming back online. The guests were still sitting down and it seemed that they had unheard of power around them. They did. "I don't understand these readings." Crusher said. "According to them the Enterprise should be destroyed but its not. The ships that came with our guests are no more. Or at least they aren't at this location anymore. All of a sudden the Enterprise rocketed away from the battle zone. To Earth. Picard turned to the guests. The people who held the Light beams were passed out. The two people who didn't hold them walked up to Picard.

"Hello Captain" the person who fired at the screen " My name is Han Solo, this is my friend Lando Calriassian."

**Well here's the end to chapter 2. Now if you don't leave reviews I will, well I can't really do anything. But please LEAVE SOME BEEPING REVIEWS JUST PUT GOOD STORY OR THIS STORY SUCKS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LEAVE A REAL REVIEW. I DON'T CARE. JUST CLICK ON THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON AND TYPE. ITS NOT THAT HARD. IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW THEN I WILL PROBABLY LEAVE A REVIEW FOR YOU. IS THAT A DEAL? Sorry. I'm just pissed that I have over 333 hits for The Wormhole Home, 133 hits for Outer Invasion, and 100 hits for Stars. **


	3. The Pursuit

**All, I'm sorry I haven't updated any story for a while but my teachers have piled on project after project. Now will some people please leave some ****reviews.**** Sorry ****Sikar**** for not reading the rest**** of your story yet but as I said above ****my teachers are being retarded. **

**Where we left off the Enterprise was just leaving the battle zone which was being devastated by a mysterious white energy. They are currently En route to Earth at warp 5 for they have slowed down some due to exiting the immediate battle zone. **

**Picard, Riker, Troy, Han Solo, and ****Lando****Calrissian**** are in the … Ah I can't remember what ****it's called****. Umm maybe it's called the briefing room but it's the one where the senior staff usually meets. Please if briefing room is the right term for it please ****tell**** me or if it is the wrong one and tell me its real name so that I can fix this. Thanks. The ****jedi**** knights are in sickbay still unconscious. Also the enterprise is being followed. Stars like this represent scenes in that ship. Well onto the story. Please read and review. **

** Chapter 3**

** The P****ursuit**

"So Mr. Solo, Mr. Callrissian" Picard said referring to the two men sitting in front of him. The two men that existed in a different dimension were sitting there trying to process what had just happened. Sure, they had seen the force before but nothing like that. The two men who called them selves Lando and Hanwere sitting the ship side of the room while Picard, Troy, and, Riker sat on the side with stars gleaming past the window behind them. "So can you tell us what the destructive white light was that we just escaped from? Also where you are from, if you could?" Picard finished. But before the guests could reply they were interrupted.

"Sir, Our guests have awoken and want to speak to you." His combadge chirped. It was his chief medical officer Dr. Beverly Crusher.

"On our way" the captain replied.

"May we come as well. " Lando said with his polite manner. Han was still too hot from the comment about chewie.

"Yes, of course" Picard said. "Maybe your friends will feel comforted with you there.

"You better hope so" Han said.

"Please excuse my friend, Chewie was his closest friend and I thought that he had gotten over it, I was wrong. " Lando said to picard as they left the briefing room. With a sharp hiss of the doors, the bridge became visible. All the bridge crew looked, but didn't say anything. Without a word the five of them crossed over to the turbolift. And with the hiss of air the turbolift came to the bridge, and the 5 of them walked in silently. Once in the privacy of the turbolift

Troy asked "You have so much fear in you, what are you afraid of, we won't do anything to harm you"

The two guests didn't answer. Their fear was too much to put into words. "Could it be the Yuzzahn Vong **(A/N The ****yuzzahn****Vong**** are ****a**** alien race in the star wars book series. ****Published by ****Lucasbooks**** Sorry I might have spelled it wrong,) **" Riker asked remembering what the Cardiassian had said. They still didn't answer.

"Hello, Captain" The doctor said as they arrived at sickbay. The people with light bars were sitting on the sickbay beds. The person who called himself Luke stood up. "All right captain, lets try this again. My name is Luke Skywalker, This is my wife Mara Jade and our child Ben," Ben and Mara waved to Picard. Luke continued "This is my sister Leia Organo Solo" Leia nodded to Picard. " These are her children Jania Solo, Jacen Solo and Anakin Solo." They all waved at Picard. "Theboy with green hair over there is Zekk, a friend And the girl with half an arm is Tenel Ka." Picard nodded to them And this is… Verge" Luke finished with anger. He never did trust Verge. "Now who are you"

On the command bridge of the pursuing ship the not so alien commander ordered "When we get to into range I want you to fire all weapons at their bridge, Try not to hit this section here. We want the Jedi back. We don't want to kill them. Understood?"

"Yes Sir" The crew said.

"Jump to lightspeed and plot an intercepting course." The commander ordered.

**All right that's the end of that chapter. All the characters I mentioned that were not in the ****starwars**** movies are in the books. I know that some of those people are dead or aren't alive yet but I needed ten Jedi. And those were the only 10 I could remember from the books. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. I WILL LEAVE REVIEWS FOR YOU IF YOU DO. OR PUT YOU ON MY ALERTS. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE. JUST PLEASE DON'T FLAME. Thanks. Lukeex059 **


End file.
